Dru Dockshire
by She's the blade
Summary: Dru is an unwilling Ravenclaw at her first year in Hogwarts with a crush on one of the most unlikely people... Takes place in Harry's third year. R & R I haven't really gotten anywhere with the first chapter, but just remain faithful!


(This fanfic takes place when Harry was in his third year. I don't own Harry Potter. Duh. That's Warner Bro's and JK Rowling's. But I do own all the books and read them obsessively, so blah. After you are done reading this, be so kind as to review!!!)  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Ravenclaw," sighed Dru sadly. "Of all the houses, I'm in the snotty one. And with Terry Boot, that great prat... I thought you were supposed to be in the house that you liked, but no..." She sighed and rolled over to look at the clock. 6:00 a.m. Just peachy, Dru thought. I've got less than an hour before school starts and it's my first day. Way to start the day, you retard.  
Drusilla Dockshire was a first year at Hogwarts, and so far was hating school. She was a tall, gangly sort of girl, with bushy brown hair and startling golden eyes. Her mother always said that Dru was model potential. Then again, her mom was a muggle, what did she know?  
Dru kicked the covers off and rolled out of bed. Literally. She landed on the floor with a thump and moaned. After yelling at the floor for not being a cushion, she stood up and headed toward her trunk, unpacking her uniform silently. She dressed, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and drifted toward the common room.  
It was a cool morning, and the sun was just now beginning to rise. She sat on the couch, curling herself into a ball, and watched the fire blaze. Only problem was, she wasn't alone on the couch.  
"Holy shit, why are you sitting on me?!" yelled Zacharias Smith. "Git of a first year..."  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mea- Wait. You're that Smith kid that everyone hates, aren't you?"  
Zacharias scowled. "You sure are graceful and polite aren't you?"  
Dru suddenly realized what she said and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" came her muffled reply.  
"Yeah, well you said it that way. What are you doing up anyway?"  
Dru contemplated her answer. "Not sleeping, obviously."  
Smith grimaced. "You sure are the sardonic one, aren't you? You're going to be way too tired to even function today."  
Dru yawned and said, "Yeah, probably. But, who cares? My parents are muggles, they could care less what my grades are."  
They sat there in silence for a minute. Then Smith spoke. "Could you get off of me now?"  
Dru hopped up, blushing apologetically. "Sorry, mate." Before he could reply, she rushed upstairs. She walked into the room, closing the door quietly.  
Dru crossed her legs and rummaged through her trunk before she found what she was looking for. She opened a small box, and lifted a delicate looking glass fairy. She looked at it fondly, and found that tears were freely coming down her face. She missed her dad. He was a kind man, and had given the fairy to Dru shortly before he died of Leukemia. She hated muggle diseases, and wondered sadly if there were anyway to see her dad again now that she was a witch.  
  
Dru's first class of the day was Herbology, where kindly Professor Sprout taught. Dru found the concept of Herbology intriguing, and Professor Sprout was delighted that she asked so many good questions.  
Then there was Transfiguration. Dru liked McGonagall. She was strict and firm, but Dru found her comedic at times. She enjoyed listening to McGonagall's long talk of what Transfiguration was, and applauded with the rest of the class when she turned herself into a cat.  
Her morning classes went by fast. After Transfiguration was Charms, which was so far her favorite. Then there was lunch.  
Dru walked into the Great Hall and felt her ears turn red. Where would she sit? Oh, shit. Oh tremendous pile of molding shit. A group of girls called her name, and Dru sighed in relief as she recognized them as her dorm mates. She sat with them, merrily discussing their classes.  
"I heard," said Violet Thompathy, "that Potions is the hardest class and has the meanest instructor."  
"Who's the professor?" asked Dru.  
"His name's Professor Snape. He's that dark, spidery looking man up there next to McGonagall."  
Dru and the rest turned slowly to look at the man. He was spidery looking. Dru wondered if the man had ever washed his hair. "He's actually a teacher? It looks like he could be some kind of ground-dwelling creature..."  
The girls giggled in unison but stopped as Snape turned to look at them looking at him. They all gasped, and shot back around to face each other.  
"Wow," said Elizabeth Wood. "He's pretty damn scary, if you ask me."  
But Dru wasn't paying attention. She had her fork still in midair on the path to her mouth, which was wide open. She dreamily put her elbows on the table, and it took her a few seconds to realize that they were in her stew. She was gazing affectionately at a Slytherin boy known as Draco Malfoy.  
"Dru... Dru... Dru! DRU!!!" yelled Lillian.  
"Huh?" asked Dru absentmindedly.  
"Who are you starring at?" Lillian asked, looking over at the Slytherin table.  
"Erm... no one. Just... Daydreaming." 


End file.
